Papel Retalhado
by Satuki Hinata
Summary: Hinata pééééssima em resumos o.o' Mas basicamente é a Miaka e a Yui dividindo um apartamento.. hahaha, muitas coisas irão acontecer XD
1. Chapter One

**Em primeiro lugar, queria dizer que essa é minha primeira fanfic, então por favor não esperem muito disso :) E.. também não esperem uma comédia, pois definitivamente não sou boa nesse gênero, apesar de ser meu favorito ..'' É meio um drama/romance/suspense logo eu, que sempre odiei esse tipo de história x.x mas não tá chato, eu acho " Enfim, leiam e tirem suas próprias conclusões xD E, por favor, deixem reviews, quero saber o que acharam \o Mas sejam sinceros ¬¬**

**Ok, deu de enrolar XD Leiam, e por mais tedioso que pareça, continuem ó.ò**

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

Miaka chegou em casa, bateu a porta e se jogou no sofá da sala. Aquela havia sido uma semana realmente cansativa. Enquanto estava deitada ali, deu uma observada geral no estado do pequeno apartamento. O sofá branco já estava meio encardido, e sequer tinha completado dois meses de "vida". A tevê, doada pela avó de Yui, tinha alguns botões faltando, e o controle remoto não funcionava. A mesinha de centro estava lotada de livros didáticos e cadernos, o que dava náuseas na garota de 17 anos. Ainda bem que hoje é sexta-feira, pensou ela.

Miaka dividia o apartamento com a amiga, Yui Hongo, da mesma idade. As duas eram amigas desde pequenas, e sempre se deram muito bem. Porém, nos últimos dias, elas não estavam se entendendo direito. Yui parecia esconder alguma coisa, enquanto Miaka não andava muito bem-humorada, mas conseguiam sobreviver.

Olhou para o relógio na parede. Onze e quinze. E Yui ainda não havia chegado...

Descansou no sofá por mais uns cinco minutos, olhando para o teto e pensando na vida... depois se deu ao luxo de tomar um longo banho, que ajudou a aliviar a tensão do corpo. Vestiu o pijama e foi dormir antes que a amiga voltasse. Não queria falar com ela, pelo menos não hoje...

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

Yui parou em frente à porta do apartamento e verificou a hora no seu novo relógio de pulso. Uma da manhã. Ela torceu para que Miaka já estivesse dormindo e abriu a porta silenciosamente. Entrou, pé-ante-pé, e foi para o seu quarto. Estava uma bagunça, como sempre. Ignorou a desorganização, atirou tudo o que estava em cima da cama no chão, e se deitou. Estava tão cansada que acabara caindo no sono, de roupa e tudo.

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

_tic..tac..tic..tac..tic.._

_TRIIIIIM!_

Miaka soltou um resmungo, apertou o rosto contra o travesseiro e tateou o criado-mudo, a procura do despertador. Não encontrou nada. E segundos depois lembrou que nunca teve um despertador.

_TRIIIIIM!_

_TRIIIIIM!_

Foi seguindo o som e chegou no quarto de Yui. Enconstou o ouvido na porta e ouviu aquele 'triiiiim' irritante mais uma vez, depois silêncio. Abriu uma fresta da porta e espiou. Viu a amiga se espreguiçando na cama, com um ar alegre. Fechou a porta novamente e foi à cozinha tomar o café-da-manhã. Mais um vez, custou a raciocinar que Yui também não tinha um despertador. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e falou para si mesma que não tinha nada a ver com a vida dela.

Preparou algumas panquecas, serviu em dois pratos e comeu na mesa de jantar lendo o jornal.

- Bom dia, Miaka.. - disse Yui, que aparentemente surgira do nada depois de alguns minutos.

- Bom dia.

- Ah! Você preparou o café-da-manhã pra mim, obrigada!

- Como sempre faço, oras. O que houve com você, que está toda felizinha? E que maldito despertador era aquele que me acordou às oito da manhã num sábado? - falou Miaka, cedendo à curiosidade.

- Que mau-humor, heim? Logo de manhã cedo.. bom, agora não posso mais acordar feliz sem precisar te dar explicação? Que saco, Miaka, essa sua neurose já tá passando dos limites! E o maldito despertador eu comprei ontem numa lojinha barata aqui perto. Satisfeita agora? - respondeu Yui quase aos berros.. e já não tão sorridente.

- Ah, é? E com que dinheiro? O seu salário mal consegue pagar suas contas do apartamento!

- Ganhei uma promoção, tá? O chefe disse que eu estava trabalhando bem e me deu um bônus.

- Sei.. aquele pão-duro do Mitsukake? Duvido. Duvido mesmo. E mesmo assim, você tá devendo pra um monte de gente e não devia tá gastando com essas regalias inúteis.

- Ótimo então, não acredita se não quiser! Eu gasto meu dinheiro como bem entender, e você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Yui tinha razão. Miaka não tinha nada que estar se metendo na vida dela. Por um instante, teve ódio de si mesma, dessa mania de ditar o que é certo e errado, o que é bom pros outros e o que não é. Saiu da mesa de maneira violenta, derramando o café no jornal, e se trancou no quarto. Yui não pode conter um sorriso de satisfação por ver ela sofrer, mas depois se arrependeu profundamente de desejar mal àquela que um dia fora sua melhor amiga.

Terminou a refeição com calma e rumou para o quarto. Quando passou pelo quarto de Miaka, ouviu uma música.

_It's like I'm paranoid looking over my back_

_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_

_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

_It's like the face inside inside is right_

_Beneath my skin_

Ah, a música que fala sobre paranóia que Miaka ouve quando tá deprimida, pensou Yui.

Paranóia... deprimida... essas palavras ecoaram na cabeça dela, que se sentiu culpada pela amiga estar daquele jeito. Tentou abafar a consiência pesada com mentiras do tipo 'Ela está bem', 'Não há nada de errado', mas não conseguiu. Bateu na porta de Miaka e pediu permissão para entrar. Não houve resposta.

- Miaka, tá tudo bem? Posso entrar?

Nada.

Bateu uma, duas, três vezes, e nenhum ruído sequer. Abriu a porta devagar, entrou no quarto, e viu.

Viu o corpo de Miaka estendido no chão, inerte.

E viu também uma cartela de remédios vazia.

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

**Nham, será que exagerei muito pra um primeiro capítulo? o.o'' Essa coisa da Miaka, e tudo XD Mas sei lá, acho que não fui tão mal, considerando a minha falta de experiência D**

**Esclarescendo alguns pontos.. na verdade, a minha fic não tem nada a ver com Fushigi Yuugi, só tirei o nome dos personagens " Talvez com o desenrolar da história apareçam mais semelhanças.. mas não sei xD**

**Eu tô achando muita gente vai achar um saco esse primeiro capítulo, mas acreditem, tudo vai melhorar /o/**

**Ah, aliás, a música citada é _Papercut_, do Linkin Park - É uma das minhas preferidas \o**

**Enfim, era isso o.ov Deixem reviews, quero opiniões ii Kissus :**

** Saku-Chan, repare no uso da palavra 'inerte', penúltima linha, última palavra XDD**


	2. Chapter Two

_Abriu a porta devagar, entrou no quarto, e viu._

_Viu o corpo de Miaka estendido no chão, inerte._

_E viu também uma cartela de remédios vazia._

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

_Não, não pode ser. Não é verdade!_

Yui se recusava a acreditar. Não conseguia acreditar que sua melhor amiga, aquela que esteve com ela por tanto tempo, aquela que compartilhou seus melhores momentos... estava morrendo na sua frente. E o pior, por sua culpa!

O quarto girava ao redor dela. Tudo começou a ficar preto... ela olhou para baixo e viu que Miaka ainda repousava sobre o chão, sem respirar. Yui tentou se mover, tentou alcançar o telefone e pedir ajuda, mas as pernas não obedeciam ao chamado. E de repente tudo escureceu.

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

_- Yui?_

_- Yui, consegue me ouvir?_

_Yui abriu lentamente os olhos, com medo do que pudesse ver a seguir. Mas eles se encheram de lágrimas assim que viu a expressão suave no rosto de Miaka olhando para ela._

_- Miakaaaaaaa!_

_Yui levantou os braços para abraçá-la, _

_- Miaka, me desc..._

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

- Hã?

Yui acordou surpresa, percebendo que se encontrava num quarto de hospital, com uma enfermeira ao seu lado.

- O que.. o que tá acontecendo? Cadê a Miaka?

- Ah, até que enfim acordou! - disse a enfermeira

- O que eu tô.. fazendo aqui? E a Miaka-chan, como ela tá?

- A.. a sua amiga?

- Sim, cadê ela? Ela tá bem?

- Err.. na verdade.. - a enfermeira deu um breve suspiro e continuou - Eu sei que deve ser difícil pra ti, mas quando encontramos vocês ela.. já estava morta.

- NÃO! Não.. não, não, não pode ser, ela não pode ter morrido! Vocês têm certeza?

- Sinto muito, muito mesmo.. Mas é verdade... Parece que ela faleceu intoxicada...

Yui se debulhou em lágrimas, se culpando pelo fato de ter perdido a melhor amiga.

- C-calma.. vai ficar tudo bem... - tentou consolar a enfermeira, porém em vão.

- Não, não vai ficar tudo bem! Não tá vendo que minha melhor amiga se matou por minha causa? MINHA CAUSA!

- Acho melhor.. não dizer mais nada, vão interrogá-la mais tarde...

- Rale-se o interrogatório! Eu preciso ver a Miaka!

A menina se levantou muito rápido e saiu pelos corredores, ainda chorando, em busca de Miaka.

- Se.. senhorita Hongo! Volte aqui!

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

**Dois dias depois...**

_tic..tac..tic..tac..tic..._

_TRIIIIIM!_

Ah, o despertador.

_TRIIIIIM!_

Yui se levantou lentamente, bateu no despertador para ele calar a boca e foi arrastando os pés em direção à cozinha. Porém, quando passou pelo quarto de Miaka, sentiu.. algo estranho.

Uma sensação diferente, como se algo a puxasse pra dentro.

Quase pôde ouvir a voz da amiga chamando.

Ela entrou devagar no quarto e deu uma olhada geral. Nada fora do comum. Qualquer um que passasse por ali nunca poderia imaginar que fora o cenário de um suicídio. Algumas lágrimas escaparam dos olhos de Yui, que sentou no chão e começou a pensar sobre a morte de Miaka Yuki.

No dia anterior, depois do interrogatório e de todas as explicações de como encontraram as duas no apartamento e do que os médicos legistas declararam sobre a morte dela, Yui prometeu a si mesma que não pensaria mais nisso e que iria reconstruir sua vida dali em diante. Só que aqueles pensamentos sobre Miaka eram quase.. involuntários.

Alguma coisa definitivamente não estava certa.

Será que o fato de estar de mal com Yui era motivo suficiente para cometer suicídio?

Ou havia mais um motivo.. algo que Miaka escondia dela?

Ou ainda.. seria mesmo suicídio?

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

_DING DONG!_

O som da campainha fez Yui despertar daqueles pensamentos..

Ela balançou a cabeça como se quisesse mandá-los para longe, e em seguida foi atender a porta.

_- Bom dia, Yui.._

Era Tamahome.

Aquela visita a deixara surpresa... Não esperava que ele fosse voltar. Aliás, Tamahome era namorado de Miaka, como podia estar tão calmo!

_- B-bom dia..._

E eles se beijaram.

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

Yui e Tamahome já namoravam escondido há três meses. Naquela época, Miaka já era namorada dele e Yui sabia disso, mas sempre fora tão apaixonada pelo lindo rapaz que pensou que, se a amiga não desconfiasse de nada, não teria problemas.

Tamahome gostava de Miaka, sim, mas.. se sentia realmente atraído por Yui. Além disso, segundo ele, ter uma amante era, no mínimo, emocionante.

Ah, talvez ele tenha sido mais um dos motivos que levou Miaka a se matar, pensou Yui. Miaka não era estúpida, ela provavelmente percebeu tudo com o lance do despertador. Tamahome era podre de rico e costumava dar presentes a qualquer um que pedisse. Se bem que Yui nem precisou pedir... Mas de qualquer jeito, Miaka sabia disso e sabia também que a amiga não tinha condições de gastar tanto assim, o que já dava uma pista.

Ao pensar naquilo, Yui se sentiu ainda mais culpada.

-_ Tá tudo bem? - _perguntou Tamahome, envolvendo Yui em um abraço.

- _Ah.. mais ou menos.. ainda um pouco chocada com o que aconteceu..._

_- Veja pelo lado bom.. agora podemos ficar juntos sem que ninguém interfira..._

Yui se afastou dele.

Como podia ser tão insensível a ponto de não se importar com a morte da namorada!

Tamahome percebeu que não devia ter dito aquilo e tentou consertar as coisas...

_- Quer dizer.. eu tava brincando, é claro que eu também estou muito triste com a ida de Miaka..._

o que só piorou mais a situação.

_- Brincando? Como você tem coragem de brincar numa hora dessas! Eu.. eu não acredito que estava traindo minha melhor amiga por causa de um idiota como você!_

- Yui eu.. me.. me desculpe!

_- Não, não quero saber, não quero! Foi por nossa causa que Miaka se matou! E eu, mais do que ninguém, sou responsável por isso! Por favor, vai embora.. me deixa em paz!_

Tamahome não falou mais nada, apenas deixou o pacote que estava segurando na frente da porta com um bilhete e se foi.

As pernas de Yui cederam, e lá estava ela, mais uma vez, chorando inconsolavelmente no chão.

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

Poderia ter ficado naquela posição por mais um bom tempo, se não fosse pelo barulhinho que saiu do pacote. Yui nem tinha prestado atenção naquele pacote, mas quando foi ver de onde vinha o barulho, notou a caixa com quatro furos no topo que fora deixada por Tamahome...

Chegou perto, encostou o ouvido em uma das laterais e abriu.

Dali surgiu um animalzinho.

Um gatinho recém-nascido muito, mas muito fofo.

O pêlo era malhado.. marrom, branco e preto. Os olhos negros imploravam por um pouco de carinho, e as patinhas arranhavam delicadamente as mãos de Yui.

A menina soltou o gato, que saiu correndo para explorar a nova casa, e pegou o bilhete.

_Yui,_

_Como sei que agora você tá morando sozinha, decidi te dar esse gato pra não se sentir tão solitária._

_O nome dele é Akira, e nasceu dia 27 de outubro._

_Por favor, cuide bem dele._

_Com amor,_

_Tamahome._

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

_Vinte.. vinte e sete de outubro?_

Yui olhou o calendário na parede. Marcava dia 29 de outubro.

_Vinte e sete de outubro..._

_Foi o dia.. o dia em que a Miaka morreu._

Ela olhou novamente para o gato, que agora tentava subir em cima da mesinha de centro. A semelhança era incrível, se for ver bem.

_S-será possível?_

**- X - X - X - X - X -**

**Pois é.. admito que no início eu não imaginava que a história tomaria esse rumo. Quando escrevi o primeiro capítulo, não estava planejando REALMENTE matar a Miaka xD Mas daí eu tive tantas idéias.. que ela acabou morrendo de verdade o.ô**

**Ah, e obrigada pelas 3 reviews n.n Eu.. queria um pouco mais.. porque no final das contas acabei sem saber o que acharam da história i.i Mas enfim.. espero conseguir mais algumas com esse segundo capítulo u.u''**

**Ahm, é isso.. obrigada Hana, Hika e Mila-Chii, que comentaram xD**

**E desculpem por ter matado a Miaka i.i**

**Kissus :**


End file.
